1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of nursing bottles, and more particularly to a novel nursing nipple having a reinforced flanged base incapable of deformation so as to be inadvertently pulled through the opening of a closure cap normally used to retain the nipple onto the threaded mouth of a nursing bottle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to fabricate a nursing nipple having a feeding tip extending from a bulbous portion which is carried on a pliable and flexible outwardly extending flange. In practice, the flange is placed between the closure cap rigid rim and the shoulder of the mouth of the bottle. Difficulties and problems have been encountered with such a conventional nursing nipple which stems largely from the fact that oftentimes the closure cap is not properly engaged with the threads on the bottle so that the flexible and pliable flange may be pulled through the central opening of the cap upon tugging or pulling of the nipple by the infant. It oftentimes happens that the cap is not fully engaged with the bottle so that tugging forces may easily cause the pliable flange to slip from between the cap and the shoulder defining the mouth of the bottle which then permits the contents of the bottle to spill onto the infant or the surrounding area. Obviously, this is harmful to the infant and the infant does not gain benefit or nourishment from the bottle contents. In some instances, when the fluid within the bottle is warm or even hot, such fluids at elevated temperatures will harm the infant.
Attempts have been made to maintain the pliable flange in position, which take the form of providing ribs formed in the cap which bear against the pliable flange or in other instances, a solid washer is placed exteriorly of the nipple so as to provide some rigid and secure engagement when the cap is fully engaged with the threads on the bottle. Still, problems have existed here since the pliable or flexible flange can still be pulled through the opening in the cap when the cap has not been fully and securely engaged with the threadable connection on the bottle, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,569; 1,702,233.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a means incorporated into the nursing nipple itself which will prevent inadvertent pulling or passage of the flange through the opening in the closure cap even in circumstances where the cap is not fully secured to the bottle.